


Well, when you put it that way.

by pineapplethequeer



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplethequeer/pseuds/pineapplethequeer
Summary: “She kisses me, and it tastes like home. Her hands move in my hair, scratching, pulling, wanting.”Takes place after the fade out during the implied sex scene in 2x06. This is how I’d like to imagine things played out. It’s very (like very) smutty and a little bit fluffy too.





	Well, when you put it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated! Enjoy, queers.

She kisses me, and it tastes like home. Her hands move in my hair, scratching, pulling, _wanting_. We crash through her bedroom door and my world narrows. All that fills my mind are thoughts of her moans, her movements, her underneath me.

“You taste like _my_ Waverly again,” I tell her with a whisper. Emphasis on the my. Because she will always be her own woman, will never belong to anyone but herself, but for some reason I’m yet to be sure of, she has chosen me. And I will be hers and she will be mine until our hearts stop beating.

She crashes our lips back together, pushing me over to her bed. Our bed, now. Her hands grab my hair, scraping my scalp. We take a breath and she runs her hands over my boobs. They fall to my belt and suddenly something washes over me. Something that I’ve pushed down and tried to ignore. Doubt and fear spreads over my body like a sickness and somehow, despite the throbbing between my legs, I can’t carry on. It takes everything in me to pull away from my girlfriend.

“What’s wrong?” Waverly asks, a flash of worry in her eyes.

“I was just-“ I try to swallow the lump in my throat. For a second I debate not telling her, not letting her in. But I know I could tell her anything and always be met with understanding. I take a deep breath. “How many of the other times were you... you? Because we said things. And we did things. And I don’t know what was real.”

Knowing that her possession is something we should’ve already talked about, I search for the reassurance, trying to ignore the cloud of arousal we currently stand under. What if she wasn’t Waverly when we had our first time? She had been insatiable, touching me everywhere, running her tongue over every part of me and making love to me over and over until we were both too spent to carry on. What if she doesn’t remember those beautiful hours we spent exploring each other’s bodies? The thought alone is enough to make me feel dirty, to make me want to scrub my skin clean.

“No,” she says, “it was all real, okay? It was all me.” I let go of a breath I didn’t know I’d even been holding and suddenly we’re kissing again, our lips crashing together and her hands everywhere all at once.

But the “it was all me” is not enough. The want I feel for Waverly is burning like a fire over every inch of my skin, but I can’t suppress the thoughts creeping into darkest corners of my brain. Because the nights we spent tangled up in each other, covered in sweat and kisses and _who knows_ what else, were the best moments of my entire life. The only moments that matter. And knowing that she may not have been **her** in those moments would be too much to bear.

“How can you be sure?” I hear myself asking between kisses.

“Because” she says, her hands moving through my hair again, “I don’t remember much about when _it_ was in control, but... I remember every second I was with you.”

She says, sending something electrifying through me, covering my entire body in goosebumps. “Each touch,” she whispers, running her finger slowly down my chest, claiming. Suddenly I am very aware of the damp in between my legs, the warmth washing over my stomach, face, chest. “Every kiss,” she continues, pulling our faces together with a finger underneath my chin.

Now, nothing but the end of the world itself would stop me touching her.

She slips her tongue inside my mouth and I am overcome by an almost uncontrollable need to push her down onto her bed and _devour_ her. She pulls away and runs her finger across my jawline. I want her so badly I almost take her finger in my mouth, lightly licking the fingertip that I hope will be buried deep inside me later. We kiss again and I know I can’t wait any longer. “Well, when you put it that way,” I lick into her open mouth, smile into her sweet kiss, and get pulled down on top of her, onto the bed.

Her hips buck up into me the second we fall down. I know she wants this just as bad as I do, but I also know I’m not going to give it to her just yet. I want to relish in her, tease until she’s begging, and leave what she wants _just_ out of reach. I take her hands from my hair and pin them to her bed, slowly rolling my hips. She lets out a low moan, her tongue swirling over mine. I stare into her eyes, momentarily forgetting about Black Badge, about revenants and curses and anything that isn’t _us_. My hands let hers go and I start slowly taking off my uniform, purposefully making a show of it. Standing up from the bed, I strip for my girlfriend. Our eyes are locked on each other, we never break eye contact, even as I remove my final items of clothing.

Her hazy desire filled eyes watching me is so sexy I almost forget how to breathe. I peel off my bra and slowly slide back over to her, kissing her softly.

“Can I take this off baby?” I whisper against her lips, tugging at her shirt.  
“Well if you don’t I’m going to have to do it myself,” she smiles, and I start to take it off. She gets impatient, taking off her trousers, as we both strip her bare together.

It never ceases to amaze me. It doesn’t matter how many times I’ve seen this, how many times I’ve been lucky enough to have Waverly Earp naked underneath or atop me, I am always speechless.

As I look down and see my girlfriend naked on the bed, ready to be absolutely ravaged by me, my breath catches. “You-“ I start, but don’t even know what to say as my eyes drag slowly all over her gorgeous body, “you are an absolute work of art, Waverly. Jesus, look at you. You’re like some kind of goddess, baby.” She laughs lightly at that, pulling our bodies flush together. Our boobs brush up against each other’s as her legs spread to allow me to settle in between them.

I start kissing her slowly, sucking her bottom lip into my mouth. Suddenly she rolls her hips up into mine and kisses me hungrily, scratching down my back.When it is her and I, it doesn’t ever stay innocent for long. I hear myself let out a growl and our kisses deepen, hands greedily running all over the expanse of each other’s skin, like no matter how much we touch it will never be _enough_.

Somewhere in the middle of getting completely and utterly lost in Waverly’s body and kisses, I forget where I am. But I soon find myself being flipped over so that I’m no longer on top, rendered useless against the strength Waverly has in each and every perfect muscle.

“Today I’m having you first.” She whispers to me in the sexiest voice I’ve ever heard on her, licking a long line down my neck. And I almost die right there on the spot. Because while I am fairly certain nothing in this world will ever be as sweet as me having my way with Waverly, her taking control during these moments is undeniably sexy. The thought of her fucking me senseless leaves me absolutely weak, and for a moment I don’t know how to do anything but stare, open mouthed, totally and completely in awe of the girl that I somehow get to call mine.

She lightly nips at my bottom lip, my chin, before running a tongue down my chest, and taking my nipple in her mouth. I let out a hiss, my hands grabbing at her hair. Her tongue swirls around my nipple torturously slowly, while her thumb brushes over the other. It’s so sexy it makes my head spin. Her kisses get lower and lower, and she stops to lick a line just below my belly button. I hear myself let out a loud moan when she nibbles at my hip bone and then I look down.

My breath catches at how beautiful she looks. The sunlight streams in through the bedroom window, lightly brushing her flushed cheeks. She smiles up at me and I swear time stops for a moment. She is absolutely ethereal.

“Are you ready baby? I bet you want me to fuck you now, don't you?” She asks me, her voice thick with sex. She starts licking, just above where the line of my underwear would be... if I was wearing any, and down to the tops of my thighs. She is achingly close to where I need her. Who knew Waverly Earp would be such a tease.

“Baby,” I say, “if you don’t fuck me right now I think i’m going to pass out.” I chuckle, and she quickly pops back up to place the sweetest light kiss to my lips, showing that despite this slight act of dominance, she stills wants me to know she cares. Her head goes straight back down and nuzzles in between my legs. She lifts my ass up and places my legs over her shoulders, her cheeks brushing against my thighs. I can feel her hot breath getting closer to where I am dripping wet, and it makes me dizzy, makes me feel like the whole room is spinning.

When she finally gives in and makes that first lick, it takes everything for me to not scream the entire house down.

Waverly is incredible. She desperately licks and sucks and really tastes every single part of me. As her tongue works magic between my legs, she brings one hand round from my hips. I take a second to brace myself. She pushes two fingers inside me and in the moment my head falls back against the pillow, it feels like I am soaring, somewhere far above the highest clouds. Her thrusts are deep, strong, and her tongue never stops swirling deliciously over my throbbing clit. As her fingers get faster and faster, I can feel myself ready to fall. She thrusts and thrusts and thrusts, moaning into me as my legs spread wider and my grip on her head grows stronger. “Waverly” I shout, my entire body locking in place before she twists her fingers up ever so slightly.

I step off the edge of a cliff and _fly_. Fireworks explode in parts of my body I never knew existed and all I can feel is _her._

Her.

Her.

She stays inside me, letting me ride out the waves of pleasure that seem to crash through me forever.

 

**////////**

 

For a moment, the whole world feels like it may have ended. The only thing I can hear are our tired breaths and the only thing I am aware of is _us_.

“Baby that was...” I trail off, unable to speak coherently just yet.  
“What baby?” Waverly asks, lightly kissing the insides of my thighs, moving up slowly to my stomach, my boobs, neck.  
“Perfect.” I whisper, crashing our lips back together for more kisses that leave my head spinning with want.

“You love it when I fuck you like that don’t you?” She whispers against my neck, grinding her wetness over my own.

_Jesus Christ._

I may have barely recovered from an earth shatteringly sweet orgasm, but those filthy words leaving my girlfriend’s perfect mouth makes my insides writhe.

It’s almost excruciating, how badly I want her.

I keep kissing her, deeper this time and with so much urgency that it’s close to being desperate. My tongue swirls around her mouth, exploring the deepest corners as my hands scratch over the porcelain skin of her back. I want to leave red lines, mark her, make sure she remembers this every time she closes her eyes for the next few days. The slight pain causes her head to tilt back, and she breaks our kiss with the most sweet sounding moan, like some kind of sweet lullaby.

My brain decides what I want before I do. Grabbing her gorgeous ass, I start pulling her up as we’re kissing. Her wet core slides deliciously against my stomach, and she is _dripping_. My heart falls into my stomach at the realisation that she’s that way because of me. I did this.

I lean up ever so slightly to press our foreheads together, and her eyes close for a brief moment. I take a second to calm my breathing, to steady myself. My heart feels like it might jump right out of my rib cage.

“Sit on my face baby,” I whisper, pulling my own bottom lip between my teeth as the demand I just made settles in between us. Her entire body seems to turn to liquid as she registeres what I’ve just said. Her face becomes flushed with the lightest shade of pink and her eyes go dark with desire. She looks at me, really looks at me, with a mouth that hangs slightly open. She’s not saying a word. “But, we don’t have to do anything you aren’t okay with.” I let her know, sensing the hesitation. I want her to remember that there will never be any pressure to do anything that pushes her further than she’s prepared for us to go.

“Really? You’d want me like that? I mean.. I’ve thought about it. A lot. But I’ve...” She swallows heavily, looking down at her stomach, avoiding my eye. “I’ve never actually...” And then I understand what she’s trying to say, the reason behind her uncertainty becoming clear.  
“You mean to tell me Champ never let you?” I asked, not entirely surprised, bearing in mind everything else I’ve heard about his selfish style of love making.  
“No, he would always say ‘what’s in it for me?’ whenever I suggested it.” Sadness flashes across her eyes for the briefest of moments. I grab the back of her neck and pull us back down, her beautiful legs straddling my hips, and begin to stroke her hip bones.

Looking up and seeing her like this almost leaves me speechless. Her hair is falling around her like an ocean, her cheeks are flushed, and she is looking at me like she’ll never need anyone else again. My heart swells, and in this moment she is so undoubtedly my Waverly.

“Baby,” I growl into her ear, “it is completely beyond me how he could think, even for a moment, that there would be any pleasure greater than having you above him, using his face however you need.” She blushes at that, and my greedy hands go back to pulling her up towards my tongue, desperately waiting to feel her in this new way, to taste her as she rides and rides.

She hovers by my chin, and looks down at me nervously. “Nicole I... I don’t know what to do.”  
“Waves,” I whisper, leaning forward to kiss her thighs lightly “all you need to do is sit up here and relax. It’s up to me to do the rest.”

I pull her ass once more so that she is directly above me, her warm wet centre lingering just inches away from my mouth. I scratch the sides of her legs and breathe a hot breath up into her. The moan that leaves Waverly’s body is down right filthy, and slowly but suddenly, she starts to lower herself onto my mouth.

Tasting her in this way is like nothing else I’ve ever experienced and it brings out the animal in me. I open my eyes and look up, taking it all in as she rides my face hard with one hand grabbing the top of my hair and the other on the wall to steady herself. My hands are locked on her hips, as I swipe my tongue up and down. I swirl around her clit, every so often moving that little bit closer to her entrance.

  
“Please...” Waverly begs, grinding into my mouth so hard I almost come myself, “babe I want your tongue in... inside.” She’s so close to falling apart above me already that she can barely speak. Grabbing a handful of her asscheeks hard, I pull her into position and slide my tongue, slowly into her.

It’s overwhelming. Almost too much.

She is falling apart above me, the most beautiful woman I could ever even dream of riding my tongue that as I’m buried deep inside her. Her entire body feels like silk and every single one of my senses is filled with everything that is her.

After a moment she gets into it. She settles, feels more comfortable and far less vulnerable and it turns what we’re doing into something rougher. Both of her hands move to grab at the top of my head and she jerks her hips hard into my mouth. The noises that tumble out from both of us fill the room and it turns me on even more, if that’s possible. But it must do the same for her too because still her thrusts get harder and all I try hard to take everything in. Because I never want to forget this. The way she sounds, smells, the way she tastes.

She’s using me, really _fucking my mouth_.

Before I even register what I’m doing, my hand comes down as a light slap across Waverly’s ass. Immediately I panic that I’ve fucked up, gone too far. Broken down a boundary that she didn’t want to be broken. I wait for her to pull away but I soon realise I didn’t need to worry as she almost screams, brining her hand up to her mouth and biting to keep herself from being too loud. It’s such a beautiful display of losing control that I almost come right there, without even being touched.  
“Harder baby, harder,” she demands. As she thrusts hard into my mouth one last time, “spank me harder. I want...” She can barely speak. Her eyes roll back and she’s pulling at my hair so hard I think it might fall out. “Fucking leave marks on my ass baby.” She splutters, and I know right there that sooner or later, she’s going to be the death of me.

I am tired, worn out in the best way. But I gather any strength I have left in me to raise my arm, and bring it back down against her ass. Hard.

The slap of my hand echos around the room and that is her undoing. Her eyes clench and I swear time stops. Her thighs crush my cheeks, and every muscle in her perfectly toned body tightens above me. My name tumbles from her lips in loud moans that border on screams.

And as she uses my face to ride out her orgasm, it hits me. Something that I’ve known since the second I walked into Shorty’s and laid eyes on a girl in a tight white tank top. Something that was always meant to be, something that seems as thought it may have been written into the very fabric of my being.

I am hopelessly in love with Waverly Earp and shall be at her mercy until the last breath leaves my body.


End file.
